ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranton Velder
Character Profile 'Character First Name' Velder 'Character Last Name' Ranton 'IMVU Username' Kamzlock 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 01/21/13 195 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakure 'Height' 4'11 'Weight' 91 Ibs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' L'Cie Birth mark Red lighting Seal scar 'Affiliation' Sand village 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Confident , Dedicated and Strong at any moments from bad to good willing to push forward and take things to another level such as combat or conversations to test others limits to even the odds of learning something new in life that can be used in the small circle of close friends around him even on survival related situations in future presents as a always prepared child with no fear of risk and chances ; Does not hesitate to take out opponents due to the battles between his friends and strangers that token place . Has no daring thoughts of quitting but thoughts of carrying on to improve and use his talents for good reasons such as defending or take out threat related people in his generation to be known for good instead of bad and change the path of my father's effort to achievable . "Nothing is impossible " 'Behaviour' Open at comfortable times and good pace conversations , Has dark thoughts when pushed to a negative mood but still has a little of good in those thoughts . Always smiling for what his father told him "Always smile even if it means the death of ones close to you because you had wonderful moments with that person." Has a great sense of humour as he was raised with care and love but keeps those bad moments to himself and lets it all out at a right moment . "Stars don't shine without the dark" 'Nindo (optional)' "Get ' em" 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Ranton Clan 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Lighting 'Element Two' Fire 'Weapon of choice' Onyx Sword 'Strengths' intelligence 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu 'Chakra colour' Black 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 'Allies' Sunagakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Son of Saizo Kirigakure; who is known for evil, and mother has died after 3 years of birth do to my dads greed for evil as he still lives today away in unknown lands, birthplace Sunagakure in which his mother was native and raised in but taken to Kirigakure as my father wanted to follow his same footsteps and victorious this time fighting battles with swords men and spars at age of 7 with my father to improve my skills which pushed me to be evil after I found out he killed my mother at age 9 when we were completely separated to walk my own destiny as my father told me we won't see each other anymore as I learn more of the outside world and found a wise old man who took in care of me who he was from the land of lighting as he taught me new things and new a lot about my father who posed the "Ranton" passed down from our bloodline as we both had red lighting scars across our faces and L'Cie birthmarks and taught many about the world as the man was assassinated by a local evil clan who feared his power and but I had fleeted as I noticed his death and left me a note saying that i will now have to live my life at Sunagakure and see where my destination will take me to , from that point on as i now turned 12 enrolled into the academy taken in by a man who was a Jounin of Sunagakure while my improvements in non-related Jutsu wisdom grew I also became stronger in my Ninjutsu and know more of my clan Ranton's history but not enough or to much that I'll know from the top of my head and need to regroup with ones who have been in my clan and become stronger such as my teacher said, after I took many exams, and passed a lot and finally ready to take the exam on becoming a Genin and Shinobi of the sand village 'Roleplaying Library' NinRP 2.0 Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Ranton Velder Genin Exam Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Inuzuka Kiroku, Belle Oda Category:Sunagakure Member